


Bet

by kingcobrakai1972



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, KaraMel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingcobrakai1972/pseuds/kingcobrakai1972
Summary: Kara retrieves Mon-El for a training session and feelings rise to the surface.





	Bet

"Mon-El is what?" Kara demands, dumbfounded. "He's  _where_?"

"The Chuck E. Cheese," Winn sighs, sitting back in his chair in shame. "Look, I didn't know he'd actually do it, okay? I..  _may_ have bet him money he couldn't play whack-a-mole without breaking the thing. A-And the floor."

Kara throws her hands up, giving an overly exaggerated groan of frustration. " _Winn_. You can't say that kind of stuff to him." She threads her fingers through her blond hair in frustration. "God, why am I even telling you this? You  _know_ how he acts." She storms off, muttering a collection of words under her breath including ' _arrogant Daxamite_ ' and ' _can't believe_ '.

She leaves the D.E.O. as Supergirl, flying in a straight beeline for the Chuck E. Cheese on the edge of town.

_xxxx_

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" she demands, grabbing Mon-El by the shoulder and turning him around in a circle. He almost drops the drink he's holding in his hand, glancing at her in surprise.

"W-what am  _I_  doing? What are  _you_ doing? Don't you know this place is for kids?" He lowers his voice to a hush, leaning in closer to her. "It  _is_ for kids, right? I came in here thinking this was a bar and like-" he gestures to a couple of ten-year-olds at an arcade game a few feet away. "There are just so many tiny humans.  _So_ many. It's like tiny-human metropolis."

Kara rolls her eyes, exasperated. "Yes, it's for kids. Winn was  _joking_. You need to get out of here before you cause a commotion, and-"

"Is that  _Supergirl_?" a small voice inquires, reaching her ears through super-hearing. It isn't directed at her, but rather at the girl's friends standing next to her in a huddle.

"Hypocrite," Mon-El chastises, and she grits her teeth. "The Supergirl fan club is going to congregate at Chuck E. Cheese from now on if you're not careful." He turns away from her, haphazardly shoving tokens into the Skee Ball machine to start a new game.

"What are you  _doing_? We need to get out of here before you break something," Kara insists, but the Daxamite is already about to toss a ball. He lets go and it soars, heading straight for one of the goals. What neither of them anticipates, however, is the crashing sound that splits the air as the ball smashes straight through the backboard and then through the wall.

"Oh, god," Mon-El exclaims, raising a hand behind his head. "That's, uh- that's a mistake. Mistakes were made." There's a ripple of murmurs, gasps, and laughter that signal to Kara a handful of kids in the arcade had been watching them.

"We need to get out of here," she hisses, grabbing hold of his arm with her steely grip. She hauls Mon-El from the building and out onto the street, ignoring the confused and alarmed looks of the Chuck E. Cheese staff near the front entrance.

"It was an  _accident_ , Kara. Winn placed a bet and I wasn't gonna just walk away," he's rambling, throwing his hands up. "Besides, I bet that thing I broke was like- what are those ungodly things you call on Earth that were here before humans? Dinosaurs? I bet it was as old as a dinosaur."

"We were supposed to be training today," Kara is saying, feeling her blood boil. "And you snuck off to Chuck E. Cheese to  _smash a hole in the wall_."

"C'mon, we can still train and you know it," Mon-El insists, taking a step forward. He offers a light, playful punch to her shoulder and then a grin. "The day's only half over, Supergirl."

Kara sighs, turning away. She doesn't know what she's doing to do with him.

_xxxx_

The training session is cathartic in a way, just as it usually is. Kara teaches Mon-El how to smash concrete with his bare hands, shattering it into a million different chunks and pieces.

She's trying her best to put the Chuck E. Cheese debacle out of her mind, but she occasionally sees him sneak in a worried puppy-dog-eyes look and it strikes a nerve in her.

"So, do you wanna talk about why you're so hard on me for having fun?" Mon-El finally asks, just after they're finished breaking a particularly large slab of concrete. "Because what I feel like would be a normal trip to Chuck E. Cheese for your average guy turned into the couples' spat of the century."

"Couples' spat?" Kara asks, scoffing. "You and me? A couple? Ridiculous, we would never- I would never-" She realizes she's rambling and comes to an abrupt halt. He's raising one eyebrow at her, his grey eyes judging.

"Never what?" he says in a quieter tone, stepping closer to her. Their faces are just inches away and Kara gulps, feeling flushed.

"Never- you and me, I don't-" She swallows again, meeting his gaze. "I'm-" She didn't have feelings, did she? For the same guy she found half-naked in a back office at Catco with an assistant? His eyes  _were_ beautiful- his lips slightly parted and his handsome face angled towards her.

She does it on a fiery whim. Seizing his cheeks in both palms, she crushes her lips against his soft ones. He parts his mouth eagerly as the kiss deepens, their tongues just barely brushing against each other. An electric fire courses through her and she shoves him back against the wall, feeling like his touch might consume her.

"Beautiful," he says huskily as they break away. "You're so beautiful."


End file.
